


Regrets

by Kyarorain



Category: Little Busters!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-22 16:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: Kengo has a discussion with Miyuki.





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober prompt "Sling".

Kengo sat on the grass, legs crossed and eyes closed. He was focusing so intently on the sounds around him that he didn't fail to notice the soft sound of feet padding over grass.

"Miyazawa-san."

That soft and gentle voice brought with it a brief pang that speared through his chest. Even if she was here in the flesh, he could never forget the pain. Kengo cracked an eye open to see Miyuki standing before him, her purple hair swaying in the wind. She gazed down at him with a single eye. 

"Is it alright if I join you?"

Kengo nodded. "It's fine. Go ahead."

"Okay then." Miyuki sat herself down beside him. For a short while, she was completely silent. Her gaze shifted to the sling that held up Kengo's left arm. "Does your arm bother you?"

"No, not at all." Kengo shook his head, smiling reassuringly at her. He would hate for her to worry about it. She was already under the belief she had ruined his chance to enter the kendo championship, but in reality, that was but a trifling thing. After all, this world was a mere fabrication.

In reality, he would never be entering that kendo championship. That didn't matter though. What really bothered him was the thought of lost time. That, and the harsh truth surrounding Koshiki Miyuki. A truth the Miyuki sitting next to him didn't even know. A lump formed in his throat and he swallowed.

"I don't want you to worry," Kengo said gently. "I just want you to be happy."

If only it could have been that easy. If he could have saved her with mere words...

No. He didn't have to think about that. She was here, sitting right beside him. In a sense, she was alive and well. In the very first instance of this world, she hadn't appeared. It had come as such a shock when she showed up later. Kengo hadn't been sure if it was Kyousuke's doing or if it was his own regrets taking form in this world. 

Kengo had gone through the motions all over again, talking to her, listening to her, trying to do things over. He wasn't sure he could save her, he had been afraid of failing again, but in the end he had managed to prevent her death. In this dream, at least.

Even then, Kengo had continued to visit the Koshiki family plot and pay his respects to her. Miyuki might be alive in this world, but he couldn't just forget about the Koshiki Miyuki who had died.

"Miyazawa-san, why is it that you look so sad?" Miyuki tilted her head.

"Huh?" Kengo was startled. He immediately cursed himself for letting his emotions show on his face and forced a laugh, showing her a broad smile. "I have no idea what you're talking about. In fact, I'm feeling just great!"

"Really?" Miyuki turned her head away. "It seems that when you look at me, you often have a deep sadness in your eyes, even in your expression sometimes. Is it because of me losing my eye?"

"No. Absolutely not," Kengo said firmly. "Your eye has nothing to do with it."

"Really?" Miyuki clasped her hands, bowing her head. "If you say so. I wondered if maybe you were pitying me."

"I don't pity you. Yes, it's a shame that you lost your eye, but that doesn't change who you are. It may have affected your future, but it's up to you to find yourself a new goal in life. You are not someone to be pitied."

"Thank you." Miyuki's mouth twitched in a ghost of a smile. "So, why is it that you look at me so sadly then? Please don't try to deny it."

Kengo exhaled, looking away. It wasn't as simple as just telling her. How could he possibly tell her she had died in reality, that she was essentially a ghost? Besides, speaking about the secret of the world was forbidden. He swallowed heavily, thinking it over. Finally, he decided to speak.

"You remind me of somebody."

"Oh?"

"A girl I knew. She was in an accident, and it left her very sad. I tried to be there for her, I really did. I wanted to help her. But, in the end, it just wasn't enough. The girl took her life. I failed her." Kengo's eyes stung. "I tried, I really did, but I couldn't stop her. Now she's gone. I regretted it so much. I kept wondering if I could have done things differently, if there was something, anything I could have done to save her."

Miyuki listened to the entire story without saying a word. Kengo snuck a glance at her, seeing her pale face. Had she figured it out? No, that was absurd, no way she would ever think that he was talking about her.

"I see." Miyuki looked away. "So, it was very similar to my situation after all. Except you were able to save me. You've been shouldering all that pain. No wonder you look so sad." She fell silent, her brow creasing. "If I had died in that fall, would you have blamed yourself for my death?"

Kengo drew in a sharp breath, his body tensing. He bobbed his head in a small nod.

"Even though it wasn't your fault? You really did try to help me. I remember it all. But I was in such despair. I didn't even think about the pain I would cause to others. It felt like my world had ended. Mere words weren't enough. I chose to go to the roof. Nobody could have changed my mind so easily at that point. I'm really grateful to you but you mustn't blame yourself."

"But... what if..."

Miyuki shook her head. "I made the choice to go up on that roof. It's not your fault, and I would hate to think of you regretting it if you hadn't saved me. I don't think the girl who died would have wanted it either."

Kengo's eyes were stinging. He squeezed them shut, struggling to hold back the tears. "I just wish there was something I could have done. If only I had tried harder. I kept thinking it over and over." The tears spilled down his cheeks. He reached up to wipe them away. "I know. It's useless to keep thinking like this, but I can't help but wonder."

"I hope it's not improper of me to say this but, Miyazawa-san, you must move on. You taught me that, didn't you? To go on living, without giving in to despair. If I was that girl, I would be very sorry for causing you all that pain and would want nothing more than for you to be able to overcome it."

"Thank you," Kengo said hoarsely. "It means a lot to hear that from you."

"You're welcome." Miyuki had a small smile on her face. "I got a lot of good advice from a certain someone." She raised her head, turning her gaze to the sky. "I can't imagine what it's like to lose someone, but I do know what it's like to feel despair. I'm truly sorry for almost bringing so much pain to you, to my family, to everyone. From now on, I will try my best to be happy. I'll never despair ever again."

Kengo looked up as well, a smile forming on his face. "Good. I hope you'll have nothing but happiness waiting for you."

"You too, Miyazawa-san." Miyuki rose to her feet. "Well then, I'll be seeing you." She bobbed her shoulders and head slightly. Kengo nodded back and she walked away. He watched her back until she was gone. 


End file.
